Clair Obscur
by Ivrian
Summary: Post épisode 2. Peter, trempé, se décide à aller trouver Nathan pour avoir avec lui une franche explication. Les deux frères vont tous deux obtenir de leur discussion bien plus que ce qu'ils n'en attendaient... WARNING : SLASH et INCESTE.


**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à je sais plus trop qui... ! Mais bon, quand on a deux acteurs aussi sexy qui jouent le rôle de deux frangins, faut s'attendre à ce que le lectorat féminin écrive du slash incest sur eux !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic parle de deux messieurs qui sont frères et qui font des choses pas très catholiques ensemble, autrement dit du SLASH, et de l'INCESTE. Vous commencez à me connaître, non ? Donc, si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, cliquez sur "précédent"...

**Note de l'auteuze :** Bon, quand est-ce que l'écriture a cessé d'être un plaisir pour devenir une prise de tête ?  
Oh, mais oui, je sais... Depuis que j'essaye d'écrire sur deux persos alors que je n'ai vu que trois épisodes de la série en question !  
Bon, de plus, COMMENT une histoire angst au départ se transforme-t-elle à la fin en fluffy total ???  
J'en ai marre, je renonce à comprendre mes histoires, mes persos qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, mon style... Bref, je renonce à ME comprendre ! Par contre, je blame les frères Eppes et les frères Winchester... A cause d'eux, je n'écris que du slash incest, en ce moment !

Allez, bonne lecture tout de même !

**°0°0°**

Il aurait pu passer la nuit avec Simone.  
Après l'avoir embrassée, il l'avait senti réceptive à son contact.  
Il aurait pu forcer la chance.  
Mais il n'en avait aucune envie.  
La trahison de son frère l'avait anéanti.  
Peter Petrelli leva les yeux vers le ciel. Comme en accord avec son humeur morose, celui-ci déversait son chagrin sous la forme d'une averse torrentielle. Le jeune homme ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il errait sous la pluie, mais il était trempé jusqu'aux os.  
Il inspira profondément, se rappelant son humiliation, sa douleur, lorsque Nathan avait annoncé aux journalistes qu'il avait tenté de se suicider. Comment avait-il pu mentir sur ce sujet ?!  
Depuis quelques jours, son monde était totalement bouleversé.  
_Nathan et lui-même pouvaient voler._  
Ils étaient tous deux connectés. Et son frère s'était élevé à sa rencontre pour lui sauver la vie. Cela devait bien signifier quelque chose, non ?  
Oh, il ne se leurrait pas sur son frère, non… Leur mère avait raison. D'aussi loin que ses souvenirs puissent remonter, Nathan avait toujours été un égoïste.  
Seulement voila… Peter l'aimait.  
Il aimait ce connard égoïste.  
Et s'il était honnête envers lui-même, la connexion qui les liait tous deux allait bien au-delà du simple amour fraternel. Cette douloureuse prise de conscience ne s'était pourtant pas faite en un seul jour.  
Elle avait été graduelle.  
Peut-être était-ce du à l'adolescence, lorsqu'un Peter de seize ans avait commencé à remarquer le corps musclé de son frère ainé ? Ou encore lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'inconnu qui peuplait ses masturbations solitaires et frénétiques avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux semblables aux siens ?  
Lorsque Nathan avait eu son accident, le cœur de Peter s'était arrêté de battre pendant quelques secondes. Il avait eu tellement peur de perdre son frère !  
Là, le visage baigné de larmes, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, tout en attendant désespérément des nouvelles de l'hôpital après que leur mère l'ait forcé à retourner chez lui pour prendre un peu de repos, il avait admis la vérité.  
_Il aimait Nathan._ Et pas comme on devrait aimer un frère.  
C'est pourquoi chaque trahison, chaque mouvement d'humeur de son aîné à son encontre lui apparaissait comme intolérable.  
Exister aux côtés de Nathan jour après jour, sans trahir son secret, sentir son indifférence, le voir remuer ciel et terre pour nourrir des besoins aussi futiles que le pouvoir et l'ambition, était une douleur en soi.  
Pourtant, il savait que Nathan l'aimait.  
A sa manière.  
Mais pas avec le genre d'amour qu'il aurait souhaité le voir éprouver pour lui.  
La seule personne que Nathan Petrelli aimerait jamais d'un amour total et absolu était… lui-même. Et cette certitude brisait chaque jour un peu plus le cœur de Peter.  
Il frissonna soudain, glacé jusqu'aux os.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait marché jusqu'au quartier où son aîné possédait ce que l'on nommait jadis une garçonnière.  
Peter sourit avec cynisme. Il connaissait bien son frère.  
Il s'était certainement réfugié ici pour soigner sa mâchoire, et accessoirement, pour réaffirmer sa virilité en baisant l'une de ses électrices.  
Dieu ce que ça avait été bon de lui flanquer son poing dans la figure !  
Au moins, il y avait eu _contact._  
Le contact de sa chair contre celle de son aîné. Pas celui dont il rêvait la plupart du temps, mais celui qui, à cet instant précis, lui avait procuré le plus de plaisir.  
Par deux fois, son poing avait touché sa peau, et il avait pu, brièvement, en goûter la douceur.  
Le visage sombre, Peter leva les yeux vers l'immeuble. Et s'il montait ? Si la pétasse qui se trouvait avec Nathan en ce moment même était encore là ?  
Peut-être les trouverait-il en pleine action ?  
La seule idée du corps nu de Nathan contre le corps tout aussi nu d'une femme anonyme lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Un élan de rage le traversa de part en part, et d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.  
S'il pouvait jouer les perturbateurs, tant mieux !  
Le portier le reconnut immédiatement, et le salua d'un jovial : _« Bonsoir, Monsieur Peter ! »_ sans paraître s'étonner de son apparence de noyé.  
Peter monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au deuxième étage et frappa deux coups secs à la porte de l'appartement 707.  
Il crut tout d'abord qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse. Que peut-être, il s'était trompé et que Nathan n'était pas là.  
Et puis au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, un bruit de mouvement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, et le battant s'ouvrit.  
Les deux frères s'observèrent pendant un long moment, puis lentement, un sourire énigmatique naquit sur les lèvres de l'aîné des Petrelli.  
– Tu me connais bien, Peter, constata-t-il en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer le jeune homme.  
Peter se contenta de hocher la tête sans répondre, tout en remarquant la chemise ouverte, les pieds nus et le jean à moitié déboutonné de son frère. Cette tenue débraillée était-elle le signe qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose ?  
Il regarda anxieusement autour de lui, s'attendant à chaque instant à voir apparaître une blonde voluptueuse ou une rousse pulpeuse en déshabillé vaporeux.  
– Je suis seul, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, fit Nathan d'une voix pleine d'amusement.  
– Tiens, c'est étonnant ! riposta sarcastiquement Peter.  
Sans répondre, Nathan se rendit jusqu'au bar, et se servit un whisky bien tassé. Il leva son verre en un salut moqueur.  
– Je ne te propose rien, petit frère, je sais que tu ne bois pas.  
Peter ne sut jamais quel démon le poussa à répondre :  
– Et bien, cette fois, j'ai envie d'un whisky, moi aussi.  
Nathan lui jeta un long regard, à mi chemin entre l'incrédulité et l'affection condescendante, mais lui tendit néanmoins un verre de _Jack Daniels._  
Peter le vida d'une traite, l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge, puis se propageant dans tout son corps. La sensation de chaleur fut la bienvenue, après la froideur qui mordait son cœur et imprégnait ses vêtements.  
Nathan l'examina de la tête aux pieds, et la chaleur se fit traîtresse, mordant férocement ses reins et se propageant dans son bas-ventre.  
– Tu as l'air d'un chat mouillé. Il va falloir que je te prête des vêtements, tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi dans cet état.  
Peter regarda autour de lui.  
– Tu dois bien avoir un sèche-linge, dans ce lupanar ? En attendant que mes vêtements soient secs, tu peux sûrement me prêter un peignoir…  
Nathan ignora la provocation et avala une autre gorgée de whisky, le visage impénétrable.  
– Et ensuite, Peter ? demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.  
Les traits de son cadet se figèrent.  
– Ensuite, toi et moi, on discute.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, enveloppé dans un moelleux peignoir en velours sombre, Peter se sentait dangereusement bien. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il baisse sa garde.  
Assis sur le sofa, il faisait face à Nathan, qui avait à son tour pris place dans un fauteuil de cuir.  
Son aîné le fixait avec intensité, et sous la scrutation dont il faisait l'objet, Peter commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise.  
« _Quand en sommes-nous arrivés à nous comporter comme des étrangers, pire, des ennemis ?_ songea-t-il avec tristesse. »  
Le silence s'égrena jusqu'à ce que Nathan se décide enfin à le rompre et à mettre ainsi un terme à l'évident inconfort de son cadet.  
– Tu voulais parler, Peter ? lança-t-il en se calant contre le dossier du fauteuil. Et bien parle.  
Peter avala sa salive, et regarda ses mains, avant de relever la tête, une lueur de défi dans le regard.  
– Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Nathan ?  
Nathan ne lui fit pas l'injure de prétendre ne pas savoir ce dont il parlait. Il soupira profondément.  
– Je te l'ai déjà dit, Peter. Tôt ou tard, ce serait arrivé aux oreilles des journalistes. J'ai préféré prendre les devants et…  
– … te montrer sous le jour d'un parfait petit saint ?  
Le ton sarcastique ne passa pas inaperçu. Nathan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard soudain dur.  
– Tout le monde ne peut pas vivre dans un monde utopique comme le tien, mon petit Peter.  
L'accusation frappa le jeune homme de plein fouet. Il se leva d'un bond.  
– Parce que c'est mal de vouloir aider les autres ?! C'est être utopiste que de vouloir soulager la souffrance humaine ?!  
Les yeux sombres ne le lâchaient pas.  
– Non, Peter. Mais le monde idéal dont tu rêves n'existe pas, et n'existera jamais. L'humanité continuera de souffrir, parce que sa nature est ainsi faite.  
– Je refuse de le croire ! s'exclama l'ex-infirmier.  
Horrifié, troublé, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon de la garçonnière. Son degré d'énervement était inversement proportionnel à celui de son frère.  
Impassible, Nathan le regardait bouger et occuper tout l'espace de la minuscule pièce.  
– Tu l'as fait pour te donner bonne conscience ! cracha-t-il soudain avec violence, tout en stoppant ses mouvements anarchiques. Tu l'as fait pour remonter dans les sondages ! Tu te fiches pas mal de savoir voler ! Pour moi, c'est toute ma vie… Mais toi, toi, tu continues ta petite campagne politique ! Ne vois-tu donc pas à quel point tout cela est illusoire ?! L'ambition, le pouvoir !?  
Nathan posa violemment son verre sur la petite table basse située entre le sofa et le fauteuil de cuir avant de se lever à son tour, et l'espace d'un instant, Peter crut que le masque allait enfin craquer. Le politicien avait apparemment les nerfs à vif, lui aussi.  
Mais son aîné prit une profonde inspiration, puis répondit sur un ton glacial.  
– Ne te permets pas de mépriser ce qui fait **_ma_** vie, s'il te plait.  
– Et pourquoi donc ?! hurla Peter, perdant lui-même tout contrôle face à une telle froideur. Tu juges bien la mienne !  
– Peter, ça suffit.  
L'intonation s'était faite plus dure, et Peter se détourna, espérant regagner un semblant de calme. La main de Nathan sur son épaule lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, et il sursauta.  
Les longs doigts nerveux relâchèrent aussitôt leur emprise.  
– J'ai d'énormes responsabilités, Peter.  
– Parce que moi, je n'en ai pas, peut-être ? riposta le cadet avec amertume.  
– Je n'ai pas dit ça. Et pour répondre point par point à tes accusations, oui, j'ai annoncé à la presse que tu avais tenté de te suicider pour remonter dans les sondages et redorer mon blason.  
Peter eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en entendant son aîné énoncer aussi crûment les faits. Des larmes traîtresses menacèrent de lui échapper et il ferma vivement les paupières pour les endiguer.  
Imperturbable, Nathan continuait, sans paraître remarquer sa souffrance.  
– Ce qui est illusoire, pour reprendre tes termes, est important pour moi. Et pour finir, non, je ne me fiche pas d'être capable de voler. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire de ce… _don_. Pour l'instant, c'est plus un problème qu'autre chose.  
_Un problème !_  
Peter serra les poings.  
Le plus grand bouleversement de leur vie, une incroyable avancée dans l'histoire de l'homme, une évolution stupéfiante du génome humain, et son frère ne le voyait que comme… _un problème _!  
– Cependant, il y a une chose sur laquelle je n'ai jamais menti, reprit Nathan, soucieux de sentir son frère lui échapper. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi… Je… t'aime, petit frère.  
Peter eut l'impression que ces quelques mots lui transperçaient le cœur. Il se retourna, furieux. Ils ne donneraient jamais le même sens à cette phrase.  
– Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il. L'amour ?! Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! La seule personne que tu aies jamais aimé, c'est toi-même !  
Nathan blêmit, et aussitôt, Peter détourna les yeux, conscient d'avoir été trop loin.  
Il se mit à trembler, mais il ne savait plus très bien si c'était de fureur, de faiblesse, de honte ou… les trois à la fois.  
Il croisa les bras autour de lui, se préparant pour le coup qui ne manquerait pas de le frapper en retour.  
L'aîné des Petrelli reprit son verre, le leva ironiquement en direction de son cadet, et acheva de le vider d'une traite.  
– Touché, Peter ! se moqua-t-il, conscient de s'être fait renvoyer l'aveu de ses sentiments en pleine figure. Parce que toi, bien sur, tu connais tout de l'amour ! Tu en es l'apôtre, le chantre ! Tu en as décodé tous les mystères !  
Peter ferma de nouveau les paupières. Il aurait voulu hurler ses sentiments pour son compagnon, mais c'était impossible. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce, mais se trouvaient à des kilomètres de distance l'un de l'autre.  
Le jeune homme ne rouvrit les yeux qu'en sentant un souffle chaud caresser sa joue.  
– Tu penses, murmura Nathan avec une suave cruauté, que parce que, adolescent, tu fantasmais sur ton frère aîné, cela fait de toi un expert en matière amoureuse ?  
Peter retint son souffle.  
Le sang bourdonnait à ses tempes, et l'espace d'une angoissante minute, il crut s'évanouir.  
Avait-il vraiment entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre ?  
Le temps se figea tandis qu'il se tournait vers Nathan, leurs deux visages si proches qu'il leur aurait suffi d'un rien pour que leurs lèvres se touchent.  
– Co… comment ?  
Un sourire amer tordit les lèvres de l'aîné des Petrelli. Une amertume davantage dirigée contre lui-même que contre son cadet.  
A cet instant, Nathan aurait tout donné pour rattraper ces mots, prononcés dans un mouvement de colère. Sa propre réaction l'avait surpris… Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa rage soit si proche de l'explosion. Lui qui s'efforçait toujours de rester impassible en toutes circonstances ! La frustration tenait décidément une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie…  
Mais désormais, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Leur petite bulle d'amour fraternel venait d'éclater, révélant au grand jour le secret que Peter avait cru si bien garder. Et par sa faute à lui, Nathan Petrelli.  
– Je t'ai surpris, une fois, dans ta chambre, reprit-il à voix si basse que son cadet dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Tu devais avoir seize ans. La porte était entrouverte. Tu étais nu, sur ton lit, les yeux mi-clos, et tu te caressais.  
Honteux, Peter voulut se détourner, mais Nathan le retint fermement par le bras et le ramena contre lui.  
– Ta respiration s'est faite haletante, chuchota-t-il contre son lobe, et à cet instant, tu as joui en gémissant mon prénom.  
Peter se mordit les lèvres, souhaitant voir la terre s'ouvrir pour l'engloutir. Fort heureusement, un élan salutaire de fureur vint à son secours.  
Nathan n'avait pas le droit de l'humilier ainsi ! C'était un moment privé, un moment hors du temps, dont il n'aurait jamais du lui révéler qu'il en avait été le témoin.  
Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné, déterminé à contre-attaquer.  
– Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait, hein ?! Allons, pas de secrets entre nous ! Puisque nous en sommes aux révélations, dis-moi donc ce que tu as ressenti ! le provoqua-t-il.  
Ce fut comme si on lui claquait la porte au nez.  
Le regard de Nathan se fit opaque, ses traits se fermèrent, et il recula d'un pas.  
– Rien, répondit-il d'une voix sans timbre. Tu es mon frère.  
Devant ce repli, un sentiment de victoire, d'exaltation difficilement supportable envahit Peter.  
Enfin, les rôles étaient inversés.  
C'était lui, désormais, qui détenait le pouvoir entre ses mains. Il lui suffisait de regarder le corps crispé, le visage figé de Nathan pour se rendre compte qu'il était loin d'être indifférent, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire.  
Il s'avança, saisissant les pans de la chemise de son aîné pour le rapprocher de lui. Il ressentait la chaleur du torse musclé contre le sien, et cette sensation le rendait un peu ivre.  
– Menteur, susurra-t-il.  
Nathan se dégagea violemment, le dévisageant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Qui était cet inconnu, soudain si sur de lui, qui venait de remplacer son petit frère d'habitude si dépendant ?  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'aîné des Petrelli eut l'impression de perdre pied. Peter semblait irradier une assurance nouvelle, une autorité dont il n'avait encore jamais fait preuve auparavant.  
Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Quelle était la question, déjà ? Ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant son frère gémir son prénom au moment de l'orgasme ?  
Il s'était senti brûlant de fièvre. Peter à seize ans… Il avait enfin grandi. Ses pectoraux s'étaient développés par la pratique du sport, et ses jambes étaient finement musclées.  
Une tentation vivante.  
Nathan, à l'époque, vivait déjà sa propre vie et n'habitait plus la demeure familiale.  
Heureusement, sinon il serait devenu fou.  
Car après avoir surpris ce moment intime, il avait souvent fantasmé, lui aussi, en imaginant les longues jambes de Peter enroulées autour de ses reins. Il l'avait vu jouir des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, accroché à lui, soumis à son bon vouloir, pantelant.  
– Je te désirais aussi, avoua-t-il, incapable d'empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres.  
Et il sentit son cœur se briser en voyant les étoiles qui illuminaient soudain les yeux de Peter. Parce c'était impensable… et bien trop dangereux.  
Une folie douce, mais une folie tout de même.  
Alors il repoussa doucement son cadet.  
– Tout ça ne nous mènera nulle part, Peter. Ce dont nous discutons à l'heure actuelle porte un nom, et c'est illégal aux yeux de la loi.  
Les épaules de Peter se voutèrent, et toute lumière s'éteignit au fond de ses prunelles. Sans un mot, il se détourna et se dirigea à pas lents vers la chambre. Il semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules.  
Nathan, inquiet, le suivit, le vit ouvrir la penderie et en sortir un pull et un jean.  
– Peter…  
– Je t'emprunte quelques vêtements, fit le jeune homme d'une voix atone. Je te les rendrai bientôt.  
Nathan le saisit violemment par les avant-bras et lui fit faire volte-face, l'obligeant à lâcher ce qu'il tenait.  
– Je me fous de ces putains de fringues ! cria-t-il.  
Et à cet instant, rien n'était plus vrai. La politique, la campagne, sa famille, tout pouvait bien aller au diable ! Il s'en fichait éperdument. Seul comptait son petit frère et la douleur insupportable qu'il voyait au fond de son regard éperdu.  
Il en eut soudain assez de penser uniquement sondages et points.  
Les longs cils de Peter étaient voilés de larmes, et Nathan soupira, envahi par la calme acceptation de l'inéluctable.  
– Peter… Qu'attends-tu de moi, bon sang ?  
– Je veux que tu admettes qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous lie, toi et moi, murmura le cadet d'un ton rauque. Qu'il y a une… connexion entre nous, et qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec le fait que nous soyons frères.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de reprendre, un tremblement dans sa voix :  
– Je veux que tu admettes que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime.  
Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, conscients de la part d'ombre et de lumière qui entachait leur relation et qui, maintenant dévoilée au grand jour entre eux, changerait à tout jamais leur vie.  
– C'est ça que tu veux ? demanda Nathan d'une voix tendue, les mains sur les épaules de son frère. Tu en es certain ? Parce qu'après, il n'y aura plus jamais de retour en arrière.  
Peter hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.  
– Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose, avoua-t-il.  
Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Les lèvres de Nathan se posèrent sur les siennes et les deux hommes s'étreignirent comme deux noyés, tanguant doucement l'un contre l'autre.  
Les larmes aux yeux, enlacé dans une étreinte plus forte que la mort elle-même, Peter se donna tout entier dans ce baiser, le premier qu'il ait jamais reçu d'un homme, de son frère.  
C'était juste.  
_C'était écrit_.  
La perfection de leurs lèvres qui se cherchaient, de leurs langues qui dansaient l'une contre l'autre un sensuel ballet donnait le vertige à Nathan. Jamais encore n'avait-il ressenti avec un autre être humain cette sensation de plénitude, de complétion…  
Il glissa lentement ses mains sous le peignoir de velours, inconscient de ses gestes, mais avide de sentir la peau nue sous ses doigts. Il les retira aussitôt en sentant le sursaut de Peter, et se détacha de la bouche de son cadet.  
– Pardon, murmura-t-il, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite.  
– Tu es le premier, Nathan, avoua Peter tout contre ses lèvres. Tu as toujours été le seul pour moi.  
Et jamais son regard n'avait paru aussi clair, aussi limpide à son frère aîné.  
Le politicien inspira profondément. C'était son ultime chance de laisser une porte de sortie à son cadet. Son ultime chance d'accomplir quelque chose de _bien_ une fois dans son existence.  
– Tu es certain de vouloir faire ça ? chuchota-t-il. Parce qu'après, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Toi et moi, nous serons damnés.  
La seule réponse de Peter fut un sourire d'une infinie tendresse. Il caressa doucement la mâchoire virile, là ou l'ombre d'un bleu apparaissait déjà.  
– Je suis désolé, fit-il avec une grimace d'excuse, en référence à ses deux coups de poings.  
– Pas moi, murmura Nathan. Ça en valait la peine.  
Et il reprit ses lèvres avec passion.  
Le peignoir tomba à terre, et bientôt, Peter sentit la bouche de son aîné glisser lentement dans son cou, puis descendre le long de sa clavicule. Il ferma les yeux, et gémit lorsqu'une langue taquine vint caresser les pointes érigées de ses mamelons.  
Ne voulant pas être en reste, il glissa à son tour les mains dans le jean de son frère, sursautant lorsqu'il sentit le contact direct avec la peau fine de son érection.  
– Je pensais à toi, murmura Nathan tout contre sa peau, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu me rendrais une visite surprise…  
Oscillant doucement, hanches contre hanches, il fit basculer son cadet sur le lit, sans cesser un seul instant de dévorer sa bouche.  
Peter lui ôta lentement sa chemise, et le jean suivit bientôt le même chemin. Peau contre peau, les frères Petrelli entamèrent la danse éternelle des amants.  
Ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser que pour reprendre haleine, et Peter regarda Nathan fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, puis attraper un tube de lotion pour les mains sèches. Une pointe aigue de jalousie le transperça de part en part. Visiblement, son frère possédait une excellente connaissance de la sexualité gay.  
– Je ne suis pas le premier, pour toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.  
Nathan chercha son regard, soudain curieusement vulnérable, et il hocha négativement la tête.  
– Non, fit-il. Mais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'amant. Pas depuis mon mariage. Est-ce que ça va poser un problème ?  
Peter ravala sa jalousie. Elle n'avait rien à faire entre eux, ici et maintenant. Il savait qu'il avait de Nathan ce que personne avant lui n'avait jamais eu : _son amour_…  
Souriant doucement, il glissa une main mutine entre leurs deux corps et saisit le membre dressé qui frôlait sa cuisse.  
Nathan ferma les yeux, au supplice, en sentant les longs doigts fins se refermer sur lui et le caresser savamment.  
– Tu es sur de ne pas avoir fait ça auparavant ? demanda-t-il, la voix étranglée.  
– Pas sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même…  
Il y avait dans sa voix une telle autosatisfaction que Nathan, par pur esprit de rébellion, décida de reprendre un peu le contrôle de la situation.  
Avec un sourire que Peter qualifia en son for intérieur de diabolique, il s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de son cadet, et donna un bref coup de langue à la virilité dressée qui réclamait toute son attention.  
Le corps de Peter se tendit sous l'effet du choc.  
Nathan releva brièvement la tête, cherchant sérieusement le regard de son frère.  
– Une dernière chose… que je tiens à mettre au clair. Je n'ai trompé Heidi qu'une seule fois pendant toutes nos années de mariage. Elle l'a su et elle m'a pardonné. Cet endroit ne me sert donc pas de _lupanar_, comme tu l'as si bien qualifié. J'y viens pour réfléchir en paix, lorsque ma vie devient, disons, un peu trop… compliquée.  
Peter retint un éclat de rire, honteux des pensées qu'il avait eu à propos du minuscule appartement.  
Toute envie de rire s'envola lorsque Nathan se baissa de nouveau et le prit entièrement dans sa bouche.  
Peter se renversa en arrière, fermant les paupières pour mieux savourer les sensations qui l'assaillaient.  
Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure brune, si semblable à la sienne, et abandonna toute pensée rationnelle, tandis qu'avec une science consommée de la torture, Nathan l'amenait au bord de l'orgasme.  
Le politicien ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit une main tirailler sa chevelure, dans le visible espoir d'attirer son attention.  
Peter, les yeux brillants, échevelé, respirait avec difficulté.  
– Si… tu continues comme… ça, on aura fini… avant d'avoir commencé ! balbutia-t-il dans un souffle.  
– Et nous ne voulons pas cela, n'est-ce pas ? le taquina Nathan avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un fougueux baiser.  
Il ne se détacha de son amant que pour enduire son sexe et ses doigts de lotion. Peter, fasciné, ne pouvait quitter des yeux ce corps viril, musclé, qui bientôt, allait être intimement joint au sien.  
Le regard grave, Nathan se pencha sur lui et lui écarta doucement les cuisses.  
Ses yeux semblaient poser une question, et Peter lui répondit avec la même gravité.  
– Vas-y. Je suis prêt.  
Nathan glissa une fois de plus sa tête entre les jambes de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, celui qui tenait la place la plus importante dans sa vie depuis sa naissance, et avec douceur, entreprit de goûter sa saveur intime.  
Tremblant sous la caresse, Peter ne put retenir un gémissement. Son sexe tendu le rappelait douloureusement à l'ordre.  
– Nathan… s'il te plait !  
Avec une infinie lenteur, l'aîné introduisit une phalange dans l'étroit orifice, et explora l'anneau de chair. Il eut un sourire en sentant le sursaut de son cadet lorsqu'il toucha sa cible.  
– Ta prostate, mon cher, expliqua-t-il avec humour.  
– Idiot ! gronda Peter, partagé entre le rire et l'émotion.  
Après toutes ces années de tourment, de sentiments qu'il avait toujours imaginé être à sens unique, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait là, dans cette situation, le corps de Nathan au-dessus de lui, prêt à lui faire découvrir un nouvel univers.  
Il avala sa salive lorsque ce dernier glissa un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de son intimité, le préparant avec volupté.  
Malgré la gêne, son corps se détendit, et bientôt, il serra les dents, implorant silencieusement Nathan de mettre un terme à ses délicieux tourments.  
Il se refusait à verbaliser ses suppliques, et ce fut l'étroite connexion qu'il partageait avec son frère qui vint à son aide.  
Silencieusement, Nathan se releva, et vint enfouir sa bouche dans le cou de son cadet, tandis qu'il se positionnait à l'entrée de son orifice brûlant.  
– Détends-toi, chuchota-t-il, et Peter acquiesça.  
Centimètre par centimètre, il enfouit toute la longueur de sa virilité dans l'intimité de son cadet, ne s'immobilisant que lorsque ce dernier ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur.  
Nathan inspira profondément, dans le vain espoir de retarder son imminent orgasme, mais l'étroitesse qui enserrait son membre le rendait totalement fou.  
– Bouge, articula soudain Peter entre ses dents serrées.  
– Peter…  
– Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier !  
Là, dans ce minuscule endroit, à peine plus grand qu'un mouchoir de poche, deux amants créèrent leur coin de paradis.  
Les hanches de Peter se soulevèrent pour aller à la rencontre des coups de reins de Nathan, et tous deux s'enlacèrent, aucun des deux hommes n'ayant conscience que leurs corps en totale harmonie s'étaient élevés à cinquante bons centimètres du lit tandis qu'ils faisaient l'amour.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque la jouissance les terrassa, chacun hurlant le prénom de l'autre, qu'ils revinrent sur terre, au sens propre et au figuré.  
Avec un **_« WOOOOSH ! »_** simultané, chacun retomba sur le matelas.  
Un regard incrédule, stupéfait, fut échangé, et les Petrelli éclatèrent de rire.  
– Et bien, ça promet ! hoqueta Nathan, les larmes aux yeux.  
Les deux amants reprirent peu à peu leur calme, une même étincelle de malice au fond de leurs identiques prunelles.  
Avec un soupir bienheureux, Peter enfouit son visage dans le cou de son aîné. Lequel, le visage soudain grave, ouvrit soudain la bouche pour parler.  
– Chut, fit le cadet en y posant un doigt pour l'en empêcher. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous inquiéter plus tard, tu ne crois pas ?  
Pour le moment, il était heureux, apaisé, et son corps glissait doucement dans la langoureuse torpeur qui suit généralement l'acte d'amour. Il était avec celui qu'il aimait, et c'était tout ce qui importait.  
Nathan le regarda sombrer dans le sommeil.  
Il fronça les sourcils, sa nature pragmatique et cynique reprenant aussitôt le dessus maintenant que ses désirs avaient été comblés, mais face au visage innocent posé sur l'oreiller à côté du sien, ses traits se détendirent rapidement.  
– Tu as raison, chuchota-t-il. Pour une fois, je veux cesser de m'inquiéter de l'avenir.  
Il se cala confortablement contre son cadet, souriant de voir celui-ci se coller instinctivement contre lui dans son sommeil.  
– Je t'aime, Peter, murmura-t-il tout bas.  
Et Peter sourit dans ses songes.  
Morphée lui tendait les bras. Nathan Petrelli y plongea sans hésiter.

**FIN **

**°0°0°**

Votre avis ? Je n'ai vu que les trois premiers épisodes de la série, donc on va considérer que mes persos sont OOC, d'accord ? Ben oui, quoi, trois épisodes et j'ai vu tout de suite le potentiel slashy entre Nathan et Peter (alias Adrian et Milo !) Messieurs les scénaristes, il ne faut pas parler de "connexion spéciale" entre frères devant Ivrian, voyons !!!


End file.
